72: The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On the return home from England, The Celestian Alliance encounters monsters coming to life and they must face them off. Meanwhile, another Crystal Gem has been activated. Poem: The fire will rise like a sparrow, and it will have a digital arrow.
1. Return to Chicago

The Celestian Alliance arrives in Chicago in formal attire and were picked up in a Limo. Inside the limo was Andrew Hartford and his assistant, "Clover", and famous actress, "Tomoko Tohomiko" and her younger sister, "Kimiko Tohomiko" wearing formal attire. The limo was driven by Spencer. Twilight whispered to them that she'll teleport their luggage to their homes and meet them at the museum.

At the limo, they walked up to Spencer, "Where are we going, Spencer?" Lilo asked.

"The new Rogers Criminology Museum," Spencer answered.

As they were riding in the limo, Gary and Frank couldn't help but stare at Sam lovingly. At the museum, they met their imaginary friend pals from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"I'm sorry but how's England?" Wilt asked.

"Smashing," Kiki answered.

"I got all your postcards Betty Ann." Eduardo

"Thanks Eduardo." Betty Ann replied.

"Coco Coco Coco!" Coco said.

"She's saying, "We missed you." Billy explained.

Then they saw Mystery Inc in formal attire interviewing a blonde reporter named, "Heather Jasper-Howe." Fred told her that Chicago can solve problems without them, but they'll always help out when their in.

"Gabriella Fernandez of RBTV news, we're coming to you live from Chicago, Illinois." shouted a familiar girl, "We're at the unveiling to the Rogers Criminology Museum where Mystery Inc donates the costumes of the monsters from the past," Gabriella said to the camera.

"Kids," Rocky said as he pointed the camera to them.

They recognized Rocky and Bullwinkle in a snap. There he gave them literal fish and chips. "Bullwinkle, the fish are alive and those are real potato chips." Frank corrected.

Stitch started to hog on the potato chips while Rainbow Dash brought the fish back to the harbors in 10 seconds.

Inside, Mystery Inc and The Celestian Alliance were giving a tour to the press when they came across the curator, "Patrick Wisely" Velma wondered if she can go on a date with him and he accepted it. As they were looking around Gabby and Tucker bumped into a Latino lady with short black hair in a yellow dress. There she dropped a trail of candy. Tucker started to eat the candy, "Tucker," Gary shouted as he came up to him, "What did I tell you about eating food off the floor?"

Then the ponies came in dressed in goth attire. they had to wear this to avoid being caught. They got really excited about the museum opening.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Kimiko, and Alex were at the buffet, they ran into an old man in a red tux. He just glared at them and walked off.

"There's something off about that Heather Jasper-Howe lady," Gabby explained.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I know new reporters," Gabby answered, "And she never brings the good side of the news."

"She also has a familiar looking necklace." Rarity replied.

"Rarity," Betty Ann said to Rarity, "A lot of people wear similar looking jewelry."

"I know love." Rarity replied.

"Who would create a real pterodactyl ghost?" Fred asked.

"Maybe someone who's good with science," Daphne suggested.

"Also at the party, there was an old bald man."

"Like, You must've bumped into Jeremiah WIckles." Shaggy said.

"Joy," Gary said to his watch, "Can you find where she lives."

"He lives right here in Chicago." Joy explained, "Home of the Chicago pizza."

Kimiko thought that she can help them and they agreed.


	2. Wickles Manor

Later, they were at Wickles Manor to see if Jeremiah Wickles' had answers. Fred rang the doorbell, "You are trespassing on Wickles Manor." said the voice on the intercom, "Leave now or pay the price!"

Fred started to pull again, "Dude," Shaggy said to Fred, "He just said we'll pay the price."

"What could happen by ringing a doorbell?" Fred asks as he rang the doorbell.

It made them fall into a trap and into the basement, "That was fun!" Pinkie shouted.

"Let's do it again!" Tucker shouted.

"No!" Everyone yelled

"At 7pm the owner will be home to set you free." The announcer said.

"Look who showed up from the Dork Brigade!" said a familiar voice.

It was Max and his gang glaring at them, "Max!" Gary shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we could do the old doorbell runaway trick," Max explained, "But we only end up in this mess."

"Plus we were really hungry for candy," Lash shouted.

"We thought about going to the sports-theme candy store," Speed continued, "But the owner kicked us out after we made a mess."

"I admit," Jack said, "She was quite a jock."

Velma got up, she noticed that the lock is on a laser thumbprint scanner. Luckily, Daphne got out some blush, a por strip, and helped them escape, "Now we know that makeup is not only used for faces." Betty Ann said.

After they freed Max and his posse, they started looking for clues. Unfortunately, Scooby took a top hat, some shades, and a few nonsense stuff. Shaggy got disappointed, "Those are just things you want." he said as he started to notice a note that said, "The Faux Ghost Tonight."

"We got into Wickles safe and found some old pictures of Grandpa Gene and Grandma Aggie," Gary said.

"And he had a diary," Sam said,

"Diaries are really cool to look into." Tucker whispers to Pinkie, "I'm intending to trick Frank into thinking Sam loves him."

Pinkie started to giggle, "Tucker," Gary said, "This is serious! This is no time for giggles"

"June 7th, I'm having a huge crush on the cute British girl, "Agatha " Gary read, "Unfortunately, she's in love with, "Eugene"

Out of nowhere, The Black Knight Ghost came up and scared them to the library. Daphne fought off The Black Knight Ghost and escaped.

Little did they know is that Max was spying on them, "Boss, they're onto us." he said on his communicator.


	3. Faux Ghost

Later that night, Scooby, Shaggy, Stitch, Angel, Felix, Sparky, Sample, Pinkie and Tucker snuck out of HQ and to The Faux Ghost. They quickly recognized some of the people they unmasked like Redbeard's ghost, "C. L Magnus" and his girlfriend, and The Ozark Witch A. K. A Aggie Wilkins. Shaggy knew that if they spot the best friends, their toast. Tucker decided to place soda down their pants, "I got a better idea" Pinkie said, "Angel snuck these from Old Man Wickles closet."

Later, they snook in wearing disguises, "Hey Hey Hey!" Shouted Shaggy dressed in disco attire, "It's me, "Shizzy McCreepy" and my bro, "S. D McCrawley" we're in the house and ready to party!"

"And we're the Not-Aliens Dance Crew." Tucker shouted in disco attire, "And I'm their leader, "Tyrone"

Most of the villains suspected the NADC looked familiar. The interviewed Old Man Wickles only to find out he's starting a new camp in Chicago and that he once loved Agatha and never got over her. There they decided to leave, "Why do those outfits look familiar?" Old Man Wickles thought to himself.

"Where's Pinkie?" Stitch asked.

Pinkie came on stage and sang, "Gangmen". Only for Scooby to lose his wig and shades, "It's Scooby Doo!" shouted C. L as he stopped dancing with his girlfriend, "The meddling mutt who threw us in jail."

Then the guards removed Shaggy's and Tucker's hats. "And that's Doo's beatnik best pal, "Shaggy Rogers" Aggie shouted, "And their pipsqueak friend, "Tucker" heard about your little Egyptian charade from Mary Alice Doombringer, my jail mate."

"Zoink!" Shaggy shouted, "Run!"

Shaggy, Scooby, and their friends ran to the garbage fill. "And Stay Out!" shouted the garbagemen.

Meanwhile, the rest of Mystery Inc were arriving at the criminology museum to find out that it's been robbed by the rest of the costumes. Heather Jasper-Howe interviewed the negative sides of Fred's stories, "Your trying to make it look like I think Chicago sucks!" Fred shouted as he got horrified, "Don't record that!"

Unfortunately, she made the recording of it and everyone started to hate Mystery Inc. Suddenly in the Mystery Machine, they found a note inside.

If you want to clear your names

Meet me at Stadium Sugar at midnight tonight

Don't bring anyone but Mystery Inc, Andrew Hartford, Spencer, and Clover Enwing with you.

and the candy is on the house

"And there's no signature." Betty Ann continued.

As they were looking at the note, Shaggy, Scooby, Pinkie, the experiments, and Tucker were running from The Faux Ghost. "Where were you?" Fred asked.

"We were looking for answered from Old Man Wickles," Shaggy explained.

"So far he told us that he's been planning to open a mining camp next week," Tucker said.

They decided to get some sleep while Mystery Inc goes into hiding.


End file.
